Lullaby for a Princess
by LionLover23
Summary: Now controlling both the moon and the sun, Celestia decides it's time to sing her sister a lullaby. Leave a review if you liked it! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG.


**Heya guys! Yes, I've decided to do another songfic, this time, based on "Lullaby for a Princess". If you haven't heard the song already, please go listen to it as you read this. It's really sad, but lovely. Enjoy!**

* * *

Princess Celestia finally placed the crown upon her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Instead of a happy princess, she only saw a horribly sad one. The mare sighed and slowly left her room and the castle.

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind. How can I have sent you away?"

The white mare continued walking away from the castle before stopping, her body in the direction of the moonlight. "The blame was my own, the punishment yours. The harmony's silent today."

Using all of her concentration, a golden aurora formed around her horn and slowly, the moon itself.

"But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song. And I will your company keep.""

Sadness taking over, Celestia bowed her head. "To your tired eyes, and my lullabies have carried you softly to sleep."

As she sung this, the sun behind her slowly began to rise up and engulf her into a bright light.

Celestia opened her eyes, fully recognizing this place she knows all too well. Surrounding her were old painting of herself, back when she was happy and had nothing to worry about.

She flew over to one portrait, where the princess sat upon her throne and citizens sat in front of her, smiles glued to their faces.

She placed an armored hoof on the painting, tears threatening to spill.

"Once did a pony, who shone like the sun, look out on her kingdom and sigh. She smiled and said 'Surely there is no pony so lovely, and so well beloved as I'".

The alicorn turned her head to look at another painting, where she stood up fully, a smile on her face with her wings spread wide.

"So great was her reign, so brilliant her glory that long was the shadow she cast."

Celestia looked over to another painting, one she disliked the most.

It was a picture of her, standing proudly, using her magic to cast the sun up. But behind her, laid her sister, who had her head turned around, as if to cry without being seen.

"Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved. And grew only darker as days and nights passed."

The white mare sighed once more, her memories finally taking over.

A younger Celestia stood beside Luna's door, watching her poor sister cry on her pillow.

"Soon did that pony take notice that others did not give her sister her due."

She looked down, thinking of ways to cheer her up. Celestia looked up, a grin on her face.

"And neither had she loved her as she deserved.

Luna quickly turned her body, pointing an accusing hoof at her sister angrily. Saddened, but angry, Celestia glared at her sister. She hasn't even said anything before she was yelled at.

Luna stood up from her bed, shouting towards Celestia.

The white mare shook her head, wanting to speak with Luna.

Angry at her presence, Luna slammed both hooves on the floor, creating a large dent that will take a long time to repair. A light blue aurora surrounded the young princess' horn as she used it to close her doors on her sister, who could only back away to avoid being hit.

"She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew."

Tears spilled from Luna's eyes as she glared at the door angrily.

But inside her head, the moon princess was facing a battle between herself and Nightmare Moon. Unfortunately, she lost. Luna ducked her head in shame, while walking towards Nightmare Moon. The evil alicorn's mane and tail took over and covered the both of them in darkness.

"But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host."

Now, Nightmare Moon took Princess Luna's place on the bed, who did nothing but scream in anger and sadness.

Celestia panted, hearing her dear sister scream from the other side of the door. She glanced at the door before walking away, head down. She thought it was best to give her sister some space and hopefully she'll be back to her cheerful self.

She was sadly wrong.

"And that foolish pony did nothing to stop, the destruction of one who had needed her most."

Nghtmare Moon glared at the sun from her window, despising the bright light that casted down upon ponies. She used her magic, having the moon stand in front of it.

An eclipse.

* * *

A golden orb and a light blue one flew in the air, occasionally hitting each other.

"Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine."

Celestia and Nightmare Moon looked at each other, one sad and the other full of anger and hatred respectively.

"Rest now in moonlight's embrace."

Nightmare Moon formed a ball of energy on her horn, purposely aiming at Celestia.

Seeing this, the sun princess quickly formed a golden shield to protect her from the impact, which disappeared when the ball of energy penetrated it. Celestia, not wanting to fight, flew to her sister, wanting this conflict to end.

Nightmare Moon glared, throwing Celestia to the ground.

Celestia caught herself and continued to fly, avoiding Nightmare Moon's dangerous blue energy that is targeting her.

"Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth."

Celestia used both her wings to stop her sister's energy, then instantly used her golden one, pushing the evil princess back. "Through cloud and through sky and through space."

Both princesses's ball of energy crushed against each other, causing a large vibration throughout the Earth.

"Carry the peace and the coolness of night. And carry my sorrow in kind."

Tears escaped Celestia's eyes, not wanting to hurt her younger sister.

Eventually, the light blue energy started gaining power, overtaking the golden one slowly.

"Luna, you're loved so much more than you know."

Celestia closed her eyes tight, losing the battle as she felt her sister's energy course through her body, causing the sun princess to fall through the sky. She crashed into a secret building, landing near the Elements of Harmony. Cuts and bruises covered her once beautiful snow white fur.

"May troubles be far from your mind."

Celestia watched as one element fell slowly beside her and landing softly to the ground.

Nightmare Moon suddenly busted through one of the windows, wanting to finish the battle between them.

Celestia only had one choice.

Using her last bit of energy, she used her magic to lift the Elements of Harmony before her.

"And forgive me for being so blind."

As Nightmare Moon flew closer, she suddenly felt the impact of the elements, sending her to the moon. The moon formed more craters, in the shape of the evil princess herself.

Celestia watched in horror. Her once pink mane is now multi-colored and flowing.

She struggled to hold in her tears, but they fell. The sun princess threw her head back, tears now flowing down her cheeks as realization hit her.

She would never see her sister until one thousand years.

* * *

"The years now before us, fearful and unknown. I never imagined I'd face them on my own. May these thousand winters swiftly pass, I pray."

Celestia turned around, looking ahead. "I love you, I miss you."

She then looked up, continuing to walk.

"All these miles away."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this, I appreciate it. Please leave a review while you can, if you want more of these songfics. ^^**


End file.
